Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using signal contacts. In certain embodiments, the electrical connector includes a connector housing that supports at least one circuit board, such as a paddle card, that defines a mounting end configured to be mounted to a complementary electrical component, such as a cable. The circuit board further defines a mating end that is configured to mate with a complementary electrical component. It is desirable to ensure that the circuit board is retained in a desired position with respect to the housing.